Dunkle Zeiten
center Prolog: Die Mission der Matoraner Der Transporter rüttelte und wackelte, als die Gruppe über den Waldboden auf Virkon Nui fuhr. Hier und da wurde die Außenhülle von einem Baum geschrammt, was ein widerliches quietschen verursachte. An manchen Stellen mussten sie auch anhalten, um die Kanone zu laden, da zu viele Bäume im Weg waren. Sie bahnten sich also eine lange Schneise auf dem Weg zum Aurissee. Doch natürlich blieb das nicht unbemerkt. Erst wurden sie nur von lästigen, kleinen Insekten verfolgt, aber später sahen sie einen Rudel Genonak hinter sich her rennen. Talari öffnete also die Dachluke, um die wilden Rahi mit ihrem Gewehr zu verscheuchen. Der Fahrtwind schlug ihr ins Gesicht, und sie musste darauf achten, von keinem überstehenden Baum getroffen zu werden. Ansonsten würde sie vom Fahrzeug gestoßen werden und mitten in die Genonak fallen. Sie feuerte einen grob gezielten Schuss in die Richtung der wilden Rahi. Sofort ließen diese die Verfolgung lieber sein und verschwanden in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Seufzend nahm Talari ihr Gewehr sicher in die Hand und schloss die Dachluke wieder. Im Inneren des Fahrzeuges konnte sie nun auf den Rest ihres Teams, dem Office 951, blicken. Einige neue Rekruten hatten sich in den wenigen Stunden vor ihrem Aufbruch gefunden, und so waren neben Lillidh und Defilak, die sie kannte, noch die Matoraner Cyno, Ehrye und Triium and Bord. Den Rest hatten sie am Hafen mit dem Boot zurückgelassen damit sie dort Wache hielten. Plötzlich rief es aus dem Fahrersitz: "Hey, Leute! Lasst uns anhalten, hier vorne ist so ein komischer Baum!" Das war Defilaks Stimme. Etwas wütend entgegenete Talari: "Wen interessiert denn bitte so ein blöder Baum?? Wir sind auf einer wichtigen Mission und müssen zu dem See, da können wir nicht für jeden Quatsch einfach anhalten!" Doch Defilak hörte nicht auf sie. Begeistert sprang er aus dem Fahresitz auf und rannte zur Tür des Transporters und riss sie auf. Sofort war er nach draußen verschwunden. Wutendbrannt stampfte Talari ihm hinterher, die anderen Matoraner folgten ihr. Nicht weit entfernt stand Defilak vor einem großen rankingen Baum der merkwürdige goldene, mit Stacheln besetzte Früchte trug. Vorsichtig nahm er sich eine davon. "Sind das nicht dies explosiven Beeren von denen dieser Gesikk erzählt hat? Die gibt es doch irgendwie auf dem Heimatplaneten von denen! Das heißt wenn hier auch einer dieser Bäume wächst können wir Munition für die Krieger von Bara Magna mitnehmen!" So beluden sie den Transporter mit so vielen der Früchte, genannt Thornax, wie sie konnten. Daraufhin stiegen sie wieder ein und setzten ihren Weg zum See fort. Da nun der Wald weniger dicht war, war die Gefahr von Ästen, die sie vom Transporter schlagen konnten, nicht mehr da. Somit saßen alle außer Defilak auf dem Dach des Fahrzeugs was nun langsamer weiter Richtung des Aurissees fuhr. Da unterbrach Ehrye plötzlich Talari, die tief in Gedanken war: "Hey! Ist das Wasser im See eigentlich kalt? Weil ich kann echt nicht gut tauchen aber wenn es kalt ist geht das, ich bin sowas ja gewohnt." Zufrieden grinste er sie an. "Ach komm', stell' dich nicht so an" entgegnete Cyno schnell, "Ich bin ein Ta-Matoraner und ich hasse Wasser, das ist sozusagen mein Gegenelement!" "Aha." sagte Lillidh trocken. "Du hasst mich also?" "Nein!" schrie Cyno entsetzt, "Ich meine doch nur weil Feuer von Wasser gelöscht wird..." "Genug!" schrie Talari. "Ihr könnt euer herumalbern woanders weiter führen. Unsere Mission ist das einzige das zählt! Ihr solltet besser bereit sein alles dafür zu geben." Danach waren alle ruhig. Dann hielt der Transporter an. Im Schein der Sonne konnten sie eindeutig das glitzern von Wasser erkennen: Sie hatten den Aurissee erreicht! Mutation der Wildnis Die Matoraner machten sich bereit, den Transporter zu verlassen. Talari griff nach ihrem Breitsäbel und ihrer doppelläufigen Schwertkanone und verließ als erstes das Fahrzeug. Doch kaum hatte sie einen Fuß nach draußen gesetzt fing plötzlich Ehrye an zu rufen: "Talari, pass auf! Da kommen so komische Monster angerannt!" Entsetzt blickte sie in die Richtung in die der Ko-Matoraner zeigte. Tatsächlich: Wilde und merkwürdig mutierte Genonak kamen direkt auf sie angerannt. Schnell sprang Talari zurück in das Fahrzeug und schüttelte Defilak. "Wir müssen hier weg!" rief sie ihm direkt ins Ohr. Doch Defilak antwortete direkt: "Das geht nicht! Wir sind viel zu schwer mit all diesen Beeren an Bord! Ich kann das Fahrzeug nicht starten!" In Panik drückte der Fahrer alle Knöpfe und betätigte alle Hebel um das Ganze in Gang zu bringen, doch nichts half und nur elektronisches Piepen begann durch den Raum zu lärmen. Dann regte sich die Gestalt, die bislang nur in einer dunklen Ecke gesessen hatte: Es war Triium, der Schatten-Matoraner. "Ihr seid doch alles Anfänger." sagte er und grinste leicht. Talari fiel wiedereinmal auf, wie sehr man merkte dass Triium etwas seltsam war: Er hatte Flügel. Das musste ein Makuta gemacht haben. "Ich zeig' euch jetzt mal wie man das macht!" rief Triium und sprang auf. Dann lief er zum Laderaum. Dort angekommen packte er sich zehn der Früchte und flog durch die Dachluke. Zunächst hörten sie nichts, dann kamen Explosionen und das gesamte Fahrzeug wurde gerüttelt. "Was macht er da?" fragte Lillidh verwundert. "Ganz einfach" entgegnete Talari, "Er rettet uns alle!" Mit diesen Worten packte auch sie sich einige der Thornax und stieg die Leiter zur Dachluke hoch. Oben angekommen stellte sie sich auf das Dach des Fahrzeuges und begann damit, die Früchte auf die wilden Genonak zu werfen. Erst da bemerkte sie dass die Genonak mutiert waren und manchmal mehr Arme, Köpfe oder Beine hatten als sonst. Außerdem sahen sie sehr wütend und hungrig aus. Bald waren alle Matoraner damit beschäftigt die Thornax zu werfen. "Es sind zu viele!" schrie Defilak verzweifelt als die mutierten Genonak sie langsam überranten. "Wir müssen hier weg!" Cyno bemerkte, wie dicht er neben Lillidh stand. Ob sie es ihm böse nahm, was er vorhin gesagt hatte? Er sah sich die Matoranerin genau an. So eine schöne blau-silberne Rüstung, und scheinende orange Augen. Dann fragte er sie: "Lillidh... meinst du du könntest meine Fr... meinst du wir könnten trotzdem Freunde sein?" Explosionen erschütterten immer wieder das Fahrzeug, auf dem sie standen. Lillidh blickte Cyno mit einem fragenden Gesicht an. "Muss das jetzt sein? Wir sind mitten im Kampf!" rief sie ihm zu. Das reichte Talari. Schon wieder waren die anderen Matoraner abgelenkt und konzentrierten sich nicht auf die Mission! Wütend rannte sie auf Cyno los, der schon wieder daran Schuld war, und riss ihn zu Boden. Sie richtete ihren Breitsäbel auf ihn während sie mit ihrer Kanone weiterhin auf die Genonak schoss. "Wir hätten dich niemals mitnehmen dürfen! Du bist nur eine Last für alle, du dämlicher Hitzkopf!" rief sie ihm entgegen. Traurig sagte Cyno nichts mehr. Dann wurden beide mit einem Schlag abgelenkt: Triium war auf dem Fahrzeug gelandet. Er hatte zuvor die Genonak aus der Luft mit den Thornax beworfen. "Es sind zu viele. Ich habe lange trainiert aber es war nicht genug. Es gibt nur noch eine Möglichkeit: Geht zurück in das Fahrzeug!" rief er den anderen entgegen. "Was wirst du tun?" fragte Talari. "Das Einzige, was euch in die Freiheit bringen kann." sagte Triium. Talari sprintete in das Fahrzeug zurück. Nun da niemand mehr die Genonak angriff stürmten diese um so wilder auf den Transporter los; besonders auf Triium. Dieser wartete nur darauf. Als die Genonak ihn schon fast erreicht hatten rief er "Fahr los!" und Defilak bring langsam das Fahrzeug zum laufen. Dann stieß Triium sein Breitschwert in die Decke und es traf genau auf den Laderaum. Und er durchstach eine Thornax. Eine mächtige Explosion riss den hinteren Teil des Fahrzeugs in Stücke und katapultierte den Rest einige Meter nach vorne. Alle mutierten Genonak wurden vernichtet, doch auch von Triium war keine Spur mehr zu finden. "Er hat sich für uns alle geopfert." sagte Talari traurig als der Transporter weiter fuhr. "Und es ist alles deine Schuld!" rief sie Cyno entgegen, der völlig am Boden zerstört da saß. Nach etwas fahren hielt der Transporter ein weiteres mal. Es war endlich an der Zeit, in den See zu tauchen um einen der drei Schlüssel zu holen, die sie brauchten, um an die mächtige Kanohi Auris zu gelangen. In die Tiefen Die Matoraner des Office 951 legten sich die Tauchrüstung an, welche sie zu Beginn ihrer Mission erhalten hatten. Alle außer Lillidh; sie konnte ja Unterwasser atmen. Alle jetzt nurnoch fünf verließen nun den halb-schrotten Transporter und standen am Ufer des Sees. Da fragte Ehrye: "Ist es Unterwasser nicht richtig dunkel? Wie sollen wir da was sehen? Nicht dass noch ein Takea-Hai kommt und uns die Beine abbeißt!" "Daran haben wir natürlich gedacht!" antwortete Talari. "Hier habt ihr Leuchtsteine. Befestigt die einfach an euren Harpunen und schon habt ihr null Probleme, Unterwasser etwas zu erkennen." Und so befestigte jeder die Steine an ihren Waffen. Als alle fertig waren standen sie für einen kurzen Moment still da und keiner sagte etwas. Und keiner ging ins Wasser. Die Stille wurde von Lillidh durchbrochen: "Wonach suchen wir eigentlich? Ist ja unwahrscheinlich dass jemand vor Ewigkeiten einfach mal so den Schlüssel in den See geschmissen hat und der da jetzt irgendwo herumschwimmt. Ist der in einer Kiste oder sowas?" fragte sie. "Turaga Noirama meinte es wäre eine alte Kiste mit dem Zeichen der alten Insel. Die, wo er mal Toa gewesen ist und wo auch die Vorgänger der Toa Dakis herkommen. Ksass Nui meine ich." erklärte Talari. Mit diesen Worten ging Talari geradeaus ins Wasser und stieg immer mehr in die tiefen. Die anderen folgten ihr, nur Cyno blieb mit etwas Abstand weiter weg. Er wusste dass er Schuld war dass sie so viele Probleme auf ihrer Reise hatten und wollte nicht im Weg sein. Die Leuchtsteine erhellten den direkten Weg vor ihnen als sie immer tiefer hinab tauchten. Dann gelangten sie endlich an den Grund des Sees. Die Matoraner erschraken. Überall waren die Überreste von ehemaligen Kämpfern zu entdecken, mal waren es Toa, mal Titanen, mal andere. Hatte ein Kampf am Grund des Sees stattgefunden? "Unmöglich." dachte Talari. Sie hatte die Geschichten gehört dass Virkon Nui einmal andersherum in der Luft geschwebt hatte; das hier mussten die Überreste der großen Schlacht sein, die vor 4.000 Jahren dort stattgefunden hat. Sie schwammen weiter durch die Rüstungsstücke und die alten Kanohi, die schon völlig schlammig waren nach all der Zeit. Dann entdeckten sie es: Ein Kiste. Mit ihrer Hand wischte Talari den Matsch vom Deckel und alle konnten deutlich goldene Zeichen entdecken, die darauf waren. Die Zeichen erzählten eine Geschichte, und es war eine Figur mit Flügeln darauf zu erkennen, die eine Maske in drei Teile zerbrach. War das etwa die Geschichte der Kanohi Auris? Talari versuchte die Kiste zu öffnen doch sie war verschlossen. Jeder der Matoraner ruckelte heftig an dem Schloss doch keiner konnte es zerbrechen. Plötzlich sahen sie hinter sich ein grelles orangenes Leuchten dass auf sie zuschoss und Talari fast getroffen hätte. Es war ein Feuerschuss aus Cyno's Doppeldolch, und der traf die Kiste und konnte sie sogar Unterwasser verbrennen. In der Asche lag ein matt schimmerndes goldenes Bruchstück. Talari griff danach und sofort fing es an zu leuchten. "Aber das hier ist doch gar kein Schlüssel!" dachte sie, "Es ist ein Stück von der Maske selbst!" Ohne weitere Zwischenereignisse konnten die Matoraner wieder auftauchen. An Land legten sie ihre Tauchrüstung wieder ab. Doch Talari hatte noch ein Wort mit Cyno zu reden. "Du hättest mich fast getroffen, du leichtsinniger Tollpatsch!" rief sie ihm entgegen. Cyno blickte verwirrt. "Ich habe doch nur versucht zu helfen! Außerdem ist die Kiste ja jetzt auf und wir haben den Schlüssel... oder sowas ähnliches." "Du hättest ja auch direkt an mir vorbei schießen können!" rief Talari erneut. Gerade wollte Cyno wieder reagieren, da stellte sich plötzlich Lillidh zwischen die beiden. "Talari, du bist zu hart zu Cyno. Er versucht doch nur zu helfen!" sagte sie. "Ich wusste es, ihr habt euch gegen mich verschworen!" brüllte sie wütend den beiden entgegen und stampfte einige Meter davon. "Ich glaube, es ist dieses Dings da." sagte Cyno leise zu Lillidh. "Sie ist so merkwürdig wütend und schimpft die ganze Zeit seitdem sie es gefunden hat." Ehrye, der mitgehört hatte, sagte über Cyno's Schulter: "Dann lasst uns schnell in die Toa-Basis zurück! Bestimmt haben wir eh am alle längsten gebraucht und die anderen Teams sind schon lange zurück!" Epilog: Der erste Schlüssel Die fünf Matoraner fuhren mit dem fast kaputten Fahrzeug zurück zum Hafen wo sie hergekommen waren. Auf dem Rückweg konnten sie keine Spur von Triium finden und notierten ihn als Verlust. Am Hafen angekommen trafen sie auf den Rest der Mitglieder des Office 951 und berichteten von Allem, was geschehen war. Talari erzählte auch davon was Cyno gemacht hatte, doch den anderen Matoranern fiel auch auf, dass sie sich merkwürdig und anders als sonst verhielt. Wieder an der Toa-Festung angekommen schienen sie doch die ersten zu sein, die von ihrer Mission zurückgekommen sind. Turaga Noirama führte die Gruppe hinab in den Keller des Gebäudes, wo sich eine steinerne Tür mit Symbolen befand, die fast genau so aussahen wie die auf der alten Kiste im Wasser. Er legte seine Hand auf ein kleines Steinpodest neben der Tür und diese ging rumpelnd auf. Der Raum innendrin wirkte so als wäre er verkehrtherum: Sämtliche Dekoration befand sich auf dem Fußboden während ein anderes Podest an der Decke hing. Der Turaga nahm eine Leiter, die an der Wand stand, und stellte sie unter das Podest. Dann ging er hinauf und setzte den Splitter der Maske an eine Stelle auf dem Podest. Komischerweise blieb das Stück der Maske einfach an der Stelle ohne herunter zu fallen. "Der erste Schlüssel ist gefunden!" sagte der Turaga. "Der Schlüssel, der auch Teil der Maske selbst ist. Jetzt fehlen nurnoch die anderen Gruppen! Und mein Mittagstee." Haupt-Charaktere Office 951 Bild:Talari_1.jpg |Talari Bild:Cyno_2.jpg |Cyno Bild:Defilak_2.jpg |Defilak Bild:Ehrye_2.jpg |Ehrye Bild:Lillidh_2.jpg |Lillidh Bild:Triium_2.jpg |Triium Kategorie:Viro13